


Urok Hale'a

by Liviett



Series: Urok [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Speaks Spanish, Fascination, Flirting, Horny Stiles, Human Stiles, M/M, Sexual Tension, Wolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek burknął coś na tyle cicho, żeby nie usłyszał, ale nieprzyjazne wibracje wskazywały jasno, że nie były to słowa odnoszące się z życzliwością do jego osoby. Nie zmusił się nawet, żeby zerknąć w stronę fotela, nie odrywając się od książki, którą czytał i w Stilesie niemal zawrzała krew, bo nie lubił być nigdy ignorowany. A zwłaszcza przez niego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urok Hale'a

**Author's Note:**

> Ściskam was mocno, kochani! <3

\- Mówisz po hiszpańsku.

Stwierdził w pewnej chwili chłopak, przerywając trwające od kilkunastu minut milczenie. Jego brązowe tęczówki - przykryte wachlarzem rzęs, pod mocno ściągniętymi brwiami – obserwowały wilkołaka odkąd pojawił się nieproszony w jego lofcie. I pomimo wielu gróźb i nieprzyjemnych warknięć pod nosem, nie zamierzał go opuszczać, dopóki nie zaspokoiłby swojej ciekawości. Jego głowa pulsowała od wczoraj, bo przewijało się przez nią tysiące myśli na sekundę i dotyczyły one tylko tej jednej osoby, o której wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć.

Derek burknął coś na tyle cicho, żeby nie usłyszał, ale nieprzyjazne wibracje wskazywały jasno, że nie były to słowa odnoszące się z życzliwością do jego osoby. Nie zmusił się nawet, żeby zerknąć w stronę fotela, nie odrywając się od książki, którą czytał i w Stilesie niemal zawrzała krew, bo nie lubił być nigdy ignorowany. A zwłaszcza przez niego.

\- Bardzo dobrze mówisz po hiszpańsku.

Mruknął, marszcząc czoło jeszcze bardziej, jeżeli było to tylko możliwe. Hale przyuważył to, kiedy zdecydował się w końcu głośno westchnąć, ukazując swoje niezadowolenie i łypnął na niego czerwonymi ślepiami.

\- Tak.

Stiles miał ochotę walnąć głową o stół, bo wiedział, że do starszego nie uda mu się nawet podejść, żeby zrobić to z jego.

Kiedy nauczył się tego języka, w jaki sposób, czy był kiedykolwiek w Hiszpanii i wiele, wiele innych pytań chwiało równowagą jego dnia, bo nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, byleby tylko uzyskać satysfakcjonujące odpowiedzi. Brunet jednak szybko rozwiał jego nadzieje swoją małomównością i zdystansowaniem. I krzywą miną.

Otwierał już usta, aby powiedzieć coś niezbyt miłego o traktowaniu gości, o zmianie sposobu bycia, chęci traktowania go lepiej od zwykłego robaka, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Wciąż posiadał ostatnie pokłady zdrowego rozsądku i zamierzał wykorzystać je, żeby nie stracić przedwcześnie swojego – co prawda marnego, ale jednak – życia. Gdy było się sam na sam z dziką bestią, która kierowała się wewnętrznymi instynktami, trzeba było uważać podwójnie. I nie nadwyrężać jej cierpliwości.

Derek powrócił do czytania, zamykając się ponownie w swoim własnym świecie, zapominając o jego obecności, albo próbując chociaż to zrobić. Szatyn wydął usta zdenerwowany, prężąc się na swoim miejscu, niczym struna od instrumentu. Ponowna cisza już dawała mu się we znaki, nie mógł w niej wytrzymać i kręcenie tyłkiem na siedzeniu było jednym z pojawiających się objawów. Powieka mężczyzny drgnęła, ale nie odwrócił się, by go powstrzymać. I Stiles zdecydował odezwać się jako pierwszy.

\- Masz kruczoczarne włosy.

Wypalił, a wilkołak załamał się wewnętrznie z powodu jego głupoty. Milczenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią, żeby chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy i zastanowił nad tym, co powiedział. I jak to zostało odebrane, bo przecież jego słowa były oczywistością. Musiałby być ślepcem, aż do tego momentu.

\- I dobrze zbudowane ciało.

Słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust i przymknął powieki, by uspokoić się na tyle, by nad nimi zapanować. Głowa pulsowała boleśnie od myśli, które wciąż się w niej pojawiały. To nie było tak, że nie wiedział o czym mówił – wiedział doskonale, miał ochotę wspomnieć o tym już od dawna, lecz pomimo dążenia do tego, nie powinien teraz, nie w tamtym momencie.

Poprzeczna zmarszczka na czole Dereka utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że nie tylko on tak uważał.

\- I głęboki głos.

Hale warknął niezrozumiale i mogło mu się tylko wydawać, ale palce starszego zacisnęły się nieco mocniej na okładce książki. 

\- Fascynujące oczy.

Lub mógł być pewny, bo odłożył ją chwilę później na pobliski stolik, nie chcąc jej zniszczyć wysuniętymi pazurami. Wciąż nie spoglądał na niego, ale Stilinski wiedział po prostu, że powstrzymywał się przed tym ostatnimi siłami. 

\- I mlecznobiałe zęby.

\- Które przegryzą ci gardło, jeśli nie powiesz mi, o co ci chodzi.

Burknął w końcu Derek na tyle niebezpiecznym tonem, by po jego ciele przebiegły dreszcze. Przerażające krwistoczerwone tęczówki przewierciły go na wylot i nagle opuściła go cała pewność siebie, którą starał się zatrzymać jak najdłużej. Przełknął nadmiar śliny. 

By zaraz uśmiechnąć się rozbrajająco i po chwili znów spoważnieć, marszcząc nos. Może powinien był wrócić w końcu do domu, zapomnieć, ugotować ojcu obiad, ale żołądek bolał go tak mocno, dłonie drżały i nie mógł po prostu ruszyć się, dopóki nie doprowadziłby tej rozmowy do końca. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

Zignorował twierdzenie starszego, choć zgryźliwy komentarz miał już na końcu języka. Nie chciał się dać wyprowadzić z równowagi, inaczej powolne budowanie zainteresowania nim, nie miałoby sensu.

Wystukał nieokreślony rytm palcami na kolanie i uniósł do góry brew. 

\- I mówisz po hiszpańsku…

Powtórzył, milknąc nagle, zastanawiając się nad sprawą, która krążyła po jego umyśle. Derek nie skomentował kolejnych usłyszanych słów, bo zachowanie szatyna zdziwiło i to na tyle, by zdezorientowanie zastępowało złość. 

\- Czemu musisz być taki zajebisty?

Mruknął w końcu Stiles, unosząc się z fotela i zakładając ręce pod boki. Zbliżył się o krok, cofając jednak i Hale nie mógł nadziwić się jego zachowaniu, bo widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, żeby nie potrafił zapanować nad emocjami. Niemal widział oczami wyobraźni, jak pod brązowymi włosami kłębiło się milion myśli. Warknął ostrzegawczo, gdy młodzieniec znów się przybliżył, drapiąc po karku.

\- To zechcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?

Wykrztusił, bo Derek podobał mu się od dawna, a dzisiejsza wiadomość o hiszpańskim była końcem jego opanowania. Poddał się temu pragnieniu i pozwolił odkryć przed brunetem. A Hale oparł się wygodniej o kanapę, na której odpoczywał i wpatrzył w niego, niedowierzając. Zapach podniecenia wydzielający się z chłopaka, potwierdzał, co ten wcześniej powiedział i nagle uświadomił sobie, że wszystko było prawdą.

Wciąż milczał, gdy Stiles siadał powoli na jego kolanach.

I gdy prosił, by grzeszył słownie po hiszpańsku do jego ucha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)   
>  [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)   
>  [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
